El olor del amor
by JoeKS
Summary: Amaba sus ojos. Amaba su cabello. Amaba su olor. La amaba a ella. ¿Pero qué pasará cuando ella le confiese un secreto que podría cambiarlo todo? One-shot! Mi pareja de siempre. 100% FLUFF porque ¿qué haríamos sin el fluff? ¡ARRIBA EL FLUFF! Ojalá les guste. Lean y dejen muchos reviews


A/N: I'M BAAAAAAACK!

Bueno, ya me mudé y hoy no tengo que chambear así que publico otra historia, a ver si los fans de Scooby-Doo se animan a publicar más seguido (coffcoff Sofi coffcoff) xD

Esta es una de las historias más únicas y especiales que existen, brillante y bien escrita. Vilma es uno de mis personajes favoritos justamente por su personalidad compleja y llena de temores ocultos... ojalá esta historia les guste tanto como a mí. Así que dejen reviews, porque así harán una buena acción: harán feliz a este humilde escritor.

Espero sus comentarios! :D

Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a Hanna-Barbera y Warner Bros. porque si fueran míos, tendríamos tercera temporada de Scooby-Doo! Misterios S.A. con buen doblaje, horario decente y sin intros cortados. Se los garantizo.

* * *

El olor del amor

* * *

Él siempre había amado sus ojos.

Pese a que alguna vez le habían dicho que ya dejara de usar anteojos y se comprara unos buenos lentes de contacto, ella siempre se había negado. Incluso una vez, cuando había caído al suelo y estaba de rodillas buscando sus anteojos, la escuchó murmurar: "Cielos, de veras necesito lentes de contacto."

Pero felizmente nunca se los había comprado después de todo. Mejor así. Porque Vilma no sería Vilma sin sus negros, enormes, infaltables anteojos delicadamente colocados sobre su nariz. Si le hubiera hecho caso a la gente y se hubiera comprado los contactos, nadie la reconocería. Porque esos anteojos no eran una moda, un accesorio nada más. No simbolizaban únicamente una imagen… la simbolizaban a ella, y el extraño alo de inteligencia y delicadeza que la rodeaba.

Por suerte para él, ella nunca pensó en cambiar de aspecto. Desafortunadamente, eso significaba que tampoco tuvo tiempo para preocuparse por conseguir un novio.

Sabía que perdía su tiempo y sus ilusiones pensando que Vilma podría sentir lo mismo que él sentía por ella, que tal vez podría algún día aceptar una invitación a salir a cenar o a tomar un café, como más que amigos. Que alguna vez podría amarlo como él siempre la había amado.

No, ella nunca lo vería de esa manera ni sentiría nada. Ni siquiera aceptaría la más remota posibilidad. Después de todo ella sólo lo veía como a un amigo, y tal vez tenía razón. Porque él no era más que un cobarde, un tonto a sus ojos. El amigo alocado, bobo y comelón que sólo servía para ser la carnada para atraer a los villanos a las trampas, las cuales acababa arruinando también. Ni para eso servía.

Pero ella una vez le dijo que era su héroe ¿no? y habían bailado juntos en la fiesta de la escuela aquella noche…

Shaggy evaluaba estas ideas mientras estaba de pie inclinado cansadamente contra la mesa de la cocina, despeinado el cabello, distante la mirada. Ella una vez le dijo que era muy valiente, pero él bien sabía que no lo era y nunca lo sería. Tal vez ese era su destino, y no podía cambiarlo. Su propia naturaleza se lo impedía.

Sin embargo, eso no le impediría mirarla a los ojos cada vez que podía. Nada le impediría amar a su mejor y más cercana amiga con todo su ser.

El color de sus ojos era lo que más le fascinaba. No eran marrones como los suyos, sino que tenían un ligero toque de… bueno, de algo. Eran de un verde intenso, eso lo sabía, pero no eran tan simples como para resumirlos en un solo color, claro que no. Sus ojos eran suaves, reconfortantes, dispuestos a darle una bienvenida a las pocas personas que tenían la suerte de contemplarlos de cerca. Incluso cuando la encontraba de mal humor, sus ojos le transmitían una armonía y una paz que se llevaba todas sus preocupaciones. Buscando un poco de inspiración, el adolescente comenzó a mirar cada uno de los objetos que lo rodeaban, porque había descubierto que podía relacionar o nombrar cosas asociándolas con algún alimento. Y mientras su mirada desfilaba tentativamente por las botellas junto al tostador, poco a poco fue descubriendo y definiendo en su mente el color de aquellos ojos enigmáticos, indescifrables.

Eran ojos de mar. Una mezcla extraña entre castaño y un verde puro; claros y sencillos, pero más luminosos, tan ricos, profundos y dulces como la miel. Y sus anteojos sólo aumentaban la hermosura de esos magníficos ojos, haciendo relucir los tintes de dorado y rojo que se ocultaban en aquellas órbitas, exuberantes y únicas como ella. Esos ojos estaban para siempre grabados en sus pensamientos. Cada vez que agarraba un papel para escribir algo, como las pistas de un misterio o la lista de compras de la semana, se hallaba a sí mismo dibujándolos, dándole forma a las delicadas pestañas que los enmarcan. Y cada vez, hasta que la viera de nuevo, pasaba el tiempo perdiéndose en aquel dibujo que no les hacía justicia. Pero nada era comparable a estar parado frente a ella y tener la dicha de mirar en esos tiernos y hermosos ojos, que nunca eran de un sólo color del todo, pero siempre se las arreglaban para dejarlo sin palabras.

Esos ojos eran de ella, sólo de ella.

A veces se ponía a fantasear, pensando en como sería si él y Vilma fueran una pareja, si estuvieran juntos e incluso, algún día, si formaran una familia. ¿Habrían obstáculos? por supuesto, porque ambos tenían muchos temores que se esforzaban en ocultar bajo una máscara de sarcasmo y miedo. Pero lo superarían todo hasta alcanzar la felicidad de la que todos hablan. Y algún día, tendrían una preciosa niña en brazos, con el pelo castaño y los ojos de mar de su madre, y él la amaría por recordarle todas las formas sublimes del amor que existe en todos, y que siempre sintió.

No, las posibilidades de que eso pasara eran casi inexistentes, así que sólo había que conformarse con soñar. Después de todo, ella era cientos de veces más inteligente que nadie, y él no tenía nada que ofrecerle. Ella a veces bromeaba con él mientras buscaban pistas y lo llamaba "tonto" cuando estaba asustado, pero muy en el fondo, Shaggy sabía que ella en realidad no pensaba eso. Shaggy era más inteligente de lo que el resto creía, ayudándolos incluso a descifrar las pistas y sacando conclusiones importantes, pero parecía que nadie lo notaba, quizá porque no le creían capaz de hacer algo más que bromear y comer.

No es que se sintiera mal ni nada; sólo deseaba que la gente viera más allá de sus defectos. Era consciente de que los tenía, como todo el mundo, pero nadie se molestaba en detenerse a mirar lo auténtico, sincero, ingenuo y a veces valiente que era Shaggy… y eso no es bonito.

Pero ella sí. Vilma le conocía y a veces se detenía a mirar en su interior y derretir las barreras que los separaban y los hacían distintos. Y cuando eso pasaba… vieran cómo se divertían. Sonreían, hablaban por horas, él le invitaba de comer y trataba de hacerla sonreír con sus bromas… cantando desafinado el conocido "Only You" de los Platters que sonaba en la radio o tratando de tocar el piano, mientras ella lo miraba algo asombrada y rodaba los ojos.

Realmente se divertían juntos. Pero esto no duraba mucho, porque otra persona venía y se la llevaba lejos de él, como si supieran lo que sentía por ella y le estuvieran diciendo: "Vete de aquí, fenómeno. Ella no te ama y nunca lo hará. Así que sal corriendo como siempre lo haces, y deja que ella tenga una vida de verdad con alguien que sí merezca estar con ella. Ahora piérdete, que no te queremos aquí. Largo."

Y él lo hacía: se iba de su lado y la dejaba con alguien más, conversando con Fred o con Daphne, o hablando de ciencias o historia con algún científico o con un joven profesor. Aparentemente todos ellos eran más importantes o interesantes que él.

Sin embargo, Vilma siempre regresaba, por alguna extraña razón. Le encantaba bailar con él, a pesar de que él no sabía bailar muy bien y le pisaba los pies. Era tan lindo ver su sonrisa, incluso su expresión de fastidio cuando lo molestaba por ser miedoso, mientras el resto de la pandilla los miraba con una sonrisa. Dolía estar enamorado de una chica que es mucho mejor que tú, alguien que no pasa de darte besitos en la mejilla o compartir malteadas contigo en la fuente de sodas, y no tiene la menor idea del efecto que eso causa en tí. Caracoles, Deseaba tanto ser más valiente, menos torpe, deshacerse de su cobardía para poder ser digno del amor de una chica como ella. Deseaba tanto poder demostrarle todo lo que era capaz de hacer, sólo por ella. Pero más que todo, deseaba no estar tan enamorado como lo estaba.

Pero son cosas imposibles, como decía el gran Cerati, y poco era lo que el desgarbado joven pudiera hacer por el momento. No iba a cambiar ni aunque se lo pidieran pero… en serio era injusto sentir algo que sabes que nunca va a volverse realidad. Siempre oyó a los demás decir, que era mejor amar y perder, que nunca haber amado… el problema era que él ni siquiera había perdido nada. Vilma nunca había sido suya y nunca lo sería así que ¿qué se le iba a hacer? sólo soñar, sonreír, prepararse un buen emparedado y olvidarse del asunto en su lugar favorito: la cocina. Sentía un gran alivio estando totalmente a solas; al fin podía darse un tiempo para reflexionar y comer algo, sin preocuparse de nada.

Y mientras estaba ahí, la cabeza en las manos, tratando de no pensar en lo que siempre pensaba, una suave, celestial voz llegó para sacarlo de sus pensamientos. Una voz delgada como una flor, fina como el cristal, delicada y hermosa como el diamante más preciado. Una voz que pronunciaba su nombre.

"¿Shaggy?"

El muchacho hippie se dio vuelta para mirar a la hermosa joven que estaba frente a él, pequeñita y con sus anteojos puestos, entregándole una sonrisa que ella ni siquiera le había pedido. Si Vilma llegaba a descubrir o sospechar lo que sentía, iba a perder todo lo que amaba y apreciaba tanto incluyendo su amistad; y es que, aunque siempre desearía más, agradecía poder considerar a aquella mujer única como su amiga. Pero, mientras descubría la fiera belleza oculta tras esos anteojos, no pudo evitar perderse otra vez en aquellos ojos color miel, aunque sólo fuera por unos segundos.

"Ho… ho… hola Vilma," tartamudeó, desplazando la mirada por los cortos cabellos castaños que decoraban aquel rostro familiar y soñando con poder tocarlos cuando quisiera.

Ella lo miró, torpe y temerosa, antes de que sus ojos escaparan a los suyos, llevándose las sonrisas de sus rostros. Él no esperó respuesta y se volvió, tímido.

"Hola," murmuró la castaña. "Te estaba buscando."

"Bueno, pues… hammm…" trató de hablar, mientras pensaba en algo que decirle, cualquier cosa. "No tenías que buscar tanto, ya me encontraste. Scooby y yo siempre estamos por aquí, es nuestro lugar preferido," concluyó, sonrisa en el rostro otra vez. Suspiró aliviado. Buena respuesta.

"Sí, pero justo eso es lo que me pregunto. Siempre que estás aquí estás acompañado, de Scooby o de Fred y Daphne. Nunca te he visto aquí solo," le interrogó ella, sus ojos examinando los alrededores, y luego mirándolo curiosa.

"Oh. Bueno, este…" no podía pensar rápido, las palabras se le habían ido. Esto siempre le pasaba cuando estaba cerca a ella. "Pues sí, tienes razón pero tampoco te he visto mucho por aquí, ¿así que cómo sabes?" Uff, bien, se salvó. O por lo menos eso pensaba.

"Es que yo siempre te veo, Shaggy. Siempre los veo a ti y a Scooby cuando vienen aquí."

"Oh." Bien, eso fue inesperado. ¡Vilma siempre lo veía? ¡Caracoles! Y no pudo evitar preguntarle: "¿Por qué?"

"Es que es divertido verlos preparar algo de la nada sin ninguna receta, que sólo ustedes pueden comer. Es como… especial. Además tú pareces más feliz y… bueno, no sé… como que más relajado que…", y se detuvo, como insegura de lo que iba a decir.

"¿Más relajado que qué?" preguntó Shaggy.

Vilma bajó la mirada, sus mejillas cubiertas de rubor. "Más relajado que cuando estás cerca de mí," concluyó, su voz a penas un susurro inaudible. Sin embargo, Shaggy la escuchó. Y claro que él había estado distante con ella, pero tenía que hacerlo. Era eso, o si no los dos estarían tan cerca que ella definitivamente empezaría a sospechar que algo estaba pasando. Parece que igual lo descubrió.

"Oh," dijo Shaggy, simplemente porque no se le ocurrió otra cosa que decir, y para aplacar el asfixiante silencio que parecía haber caído sobre la cocina. Se quedó de espaldas, sin atreverse a mirar a la chica que estaba detrás de él, la única en el mundo que le hacía sentir como si estuviera quemándose y congelado al mismo tiempo; la única que le daba escalofríos solo con el simple roce de sus deditos.

"Shaggy," dijo la quinceañera, y tocó con su mano la parte trasera de su cuello, para luego descansar en su hombro. Él se dio vuelta, su despeinado pelo sobre sus ojos, preguntándose qué planeaba exactamente su pequeña amiga, quien le robó el aliento al encontrarse sus miradas. "Yo… yo quiero- no, mas bien necesito -probar algo. Pero por favor necesito que no te asustes y que no reacciones mal y que te quedes quietecito ¿de acuerdo?"

"Bueno… de… depende de lo que quieras," respondió Shaggy. Acababa de ponerse más nervioso de lo que estaba, frotando sus manos en los lados de su camisa para que dejasen de temblar. Luego las puso a los costados, sin saber qué hacer con ellas.

"No te preocupes, sólo hazme caso por favor, es urgente. Ven aquí."

Y tomándolo por la espalda, lo condujo hacia una de las paredes del fondo de la cocina donde él apoyó la espalda, aún confundido.

"Cierra los ojos."

"¿Por qué?"

"Norville, ¿confías en mí?"

Lo había llamado por su nombre. Vilma había usado su nombre real. Algo grave debía estar pasando, o lo que sea que tenía en mente era bastante serio, porque nadie lo llamaba por su verdadero nombre a menos que fuera para algo trascendental. Así que lo que fuera que Vilma quería decirle, era verdaderamente importante para ella. Y él sí confiaba en ella. Si ella le hubiera pedido que saltara de un edificio de 247 pisos vestido con un traje de pollo, lo hubiese hecho sin dudarlo un segundo. Así que la respuesta, por lo menos para él, era simple:

"Sí Vilma, confío en ti."

"Entonces cierra los ojos." Así lo hizo. "Bien… y ahora sólo… no te muevas ¿OK"

Escuchó su voz, tan angelical como siempre, pidiéndole que se quedara justo ahí sin moverse. Y lo hizo: se quedó quieto, su espalda contra la pared, cerrados los ojos. Sus pensamientos vagaban sin rumbo en la oscuridad total, preguntándose qué era lo que Vilma estaba haciendo, mientras ella suavemente levantaba los brazos y tomaba el rostro de Shaggy en sus delicadas y pequeñas manitos, acariciando con los dedos su piel, trazando tiernos círculos en sus mejillas. Podía escuchar que su respiración se volvía más agitada y rápida, como si estuviera tomando valor para hacer algo. Pero ella era muy valiente, ¿entonces para qué necesitaría…?

En ese momento, todos los pensamientos se le nublaron y desaparecieron de su mente, al sentir los labios de Vilma frotándose despacito contra los suyos, inseguros y tímidos al principio, pero volviéndose más apasionados a cada sonido que emitían sus besos.

Su mente era un tornado de emociones que se confundían y volvían a unirse: sorpresa, asombro, entusiasmo, felicidad, esperanza, pasión, amor, alegría. Esto tenía que ser un sueño. Claro, ¡tenía que ser un maldito sueño! porque no había manera de que esto pasara en la vida real. Shaggy sabía que tarde o temprano tendría que despertar, emerger repentinamente de las cambiantes mareas de aquel mundo de fantasías. Pero no ahora, por favor, no ahora. Ahora lo único que quería era ahogarse en su olor tan especial, mezcla de su perfume con el propio aroma de su cuerpo, y sentir sus dulces, tibios, intensos labios vírgenes en los suyos. La castaña se pegó totalmente a él para tener más acceso a sus labios, y el suéter que traía no impidió que Shaggy sintiera la prominencia de unos senos firmes, apretados contra su pecho. Quería sofocarse en el calor del cuerpo que se aferraba al suyo, el fuego de sus besos emanando una pasión que le recorría todo el cuerpo, bajando a sus pies y subiéndole a la cabeza, dejándolo mareado de felicidad y llenando su pecho, como si antes hubiese estado vacío de toda emoción conocida. Sus brazos se deslizaron alrededor de su cintura y ella envolvió los suyos alrededor de su cuello, sus dedos perdiéndose en su pelo; mientras él respondía a sus dulces caricias enredando sus dedos en sus castaños cabellos, bajando lentamente por su espalda, tocando con sus manos la parte de atrás de su cuerpo, deslizándose por sus piernas y luego subiendo otra vez a su cabello, lentamente. Shaggy puso todo el amor que sentía en sus labios y se lo entregó a Vilma, con la esperanza de que ella lo aceptara y que no lo tirara al suelo o lo arrojara por la ventana. Pero en ese momento, todo parecía simplemente…

Perfecto.

Tanto que uno podría jurar que nunca terminaría. Pero… todas las cosas buenas de la vida deben terminar en algún momento.

Y después de unos minutos, así sucedió.

Se fueron separando poquito a poquito, sus labios apartándose y volviéndose a encontrar con disparejos sonidos que formaban una sinfonía de amor, sus respiraciones cercanas y unidas. Estaban tan maravillados por los labios del otro, que Vilma dejó sus brazos en el cuello de Shaggy y él tampoco soltó su cintura. Y entonces, la tensión que antes había existido en la atmósfera se triplicó. Ambos respiraban agitados tratando de recuperar el aliento, sus corazones golpeando furiosos, nerviosos, extasiados de amor. El echizo se había roto; todas sus emociones ahora habían sido liberadas, estaban ahí y ninguno podía negarlas. Era el momento de enfrentar la verdad.

Abrió los ojos un segundo, antes de bajar la mirada y contemplar los pies de Vilma. No, no, esto no podía ser un sueño, todo se veía tan real. Incluso podía sentir la pared aún contra su espalda… no, esto definitivamente no era imaginario, aunque deseaba que así fuera.

No quería perderla ni a ella ni a nadie, pero mientras sentía sus manos tocándole el cuello, una gran culpa descendió sobre sus hombros. Porque sabía que había mandado al agua cualquier posibilidad de que todo siguiera siendo lo mismo.

Sí, ese momento lo había cambiado todo. A partir de ahora, no había vuelta atrás. Nunca la habría; jamás.

Podía escuchar a Vilma respirando agitada, tratando de recuperar el aliento que él le había robado. Una nueva ola de culpabilidad lo golpeó y se mordió el labio, aquel labio que hace sólo unos segundos había estado entre los de Vilma, mientras ella intentaba besarlo con más fuerza. Todo se había acabado. Shaggy se preparó para lo que sucedería entonces: Vilma le gritaría, luego vendrían las lágrimas… la frustración de un amor imposible y una amistad de años arruinada… el final de lo que pudo ser y no fue. Cerró los ojos lo más fuerte que pudo y esperó, alistando su mejor arma contra la indiferencia (su sonrisa) los insultos que en cualquier momento vendrían de aquella voz delicada.

Sólo que tales insultos nunca llegaron.

Abrió los ojos con timidez, levantándolos poco a poco, casi sin querer, hasta llegar a su carita. La encontró contemplándolo, sus labios aún separados, con una mirada de disculpa en sus hermosos ojitos de seda. Pero había algo más en ellos que lo confundía. ¿Acaso era eso… era…? No, mejor no hacerse ilusiones, y menos cuando todo lo que le importaba pendía de un hilo, fino como los castaños cabellos que aún fantaseaba con volver a tocar.

"Norville." Su voz, suave y preciosa como ella, lo sacó de sus pensamientos y lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad. "Mírame."

Alzó sus ojos tímidos hasta mirar en los de ella, su corazón a mil mientras luchaba por respirar y estar calmado. Esos misteriosos ojos verdes serían su perdición… siempre lo supo. La quinceañera volvió a hablar:

"Yo… yo… cielos, no sé cómo decir esto. Pero… pues yo… en los últimos meses he estado… he estado pensando en nosotros y… y bueno, yo no sé si tu alguna vez has sentido lo mismo que yo… pero… oh cielos, esto es difícil…"

Esto era un sueño. Sí, absolutamente tenía que serlo. Eso, o alguien había puesto droga en su medicina para la alergia por error y estaba alucinando.

"¡Suficiente! Shaggy ahora voy a ser valiente y decirte esto ¿está bien? Escúchame…"

Pero sus sentidos ya no querían obedecer. Sus rodillas iban sintiéndose cada vez más débiles, y la habitación danzaba ante sus ojos. Lo último que oyó fue el murmullo de aquella vocecita que tanto amaba:

"Shaggy… creo que… creo que yo… creo que me… me estoy enamorando de tí."

Y entonces, antes de que Vilma pudiera continuar, se desplomó en el piso de la cocina y de pronto todo se puso negro.

* * *

"¿Shaggy? ¿Shaggy? ¡Shaggy despierta! ¡Oh Shaggy, por favor despierta! ¿por favor? ¡Shaggy!"

Oh. ¿Qué les parece? Así que todo había sido sólo un sueño después de todo. Ahora sí que de verdad no se quería despertar; había sido un sueño maravillosamente lindo.

Pero bueno… había sentido una voz que lo llamaba sin parar, y ahora ya estaba despierto. Abrió sin querer los ojos, y se halló cara a cara con la mismísima Vilma, una mirada llena de pánico y preocupación iluminando sus ojos. Y cuando logró ajustar su vista a la luz por completo, descubrió que estaba recostado en la mesa de la cocina, y tenía los brazos de Vilma envueltos a su alrededor, con su cabeza apoyada en uno de los hombros de la castaña que lo ayudaba.

"Cielos, al fin te despertaste. Me asustaste mucho, Shaggy," dijo la pequeñita, olvidándose de lo que le había confesado antes de que se desmayara. Pero la quinceañera lo recordó enseguida, y su carita se volvió de pronto pálida, su voz adquiriendo un tono desesperadamente aterrado.

"Oh. Oh no. Shaggy, por favor no me odies por lo que dije. Es… es sólo que he estado sintiendo esto por tí durante tanto tiempo… desde que nos metimos al museo a buscar al caballero negro y te confundí con él ¿recuerdas? aunque creo que ya me gustabas desde antes… no podía seguir cerca de tí sin besarte y… tenía que dejarlo salir, ya no podía más. Necesitaba decírtelo porque me importas demasiado… pero tal vez te lo estoy diciendo todo mal. Te quiero y me importas. Y me preocupa nuestra amistad, y lo que pensaría la pandilla, y lo que pasaría si tu me odiaras por enamorarme tan locamente de ti, sobre todo porque somos mejores amigos. Y… caracoles, si quieres yo… yo… podría renunciar a la pandilla, irme de la casa y encontrar otro trabajo en otra parte, para que las cosas no sean incómodas entre nosotros. Podría irme con alguna excusa si quieres, regresar a casa de mis padres y nunca volver a molestarte ni buscarte y…"

Mientras la castaña hablaba rápidamente, su mente trataba de comprender y procesar lo que ella estaba diciendo, ya que acababa de despertar de un desmayito: Para empezar, ¿por qué él habría de odiarla? Nunca podría, ni aunque le dieran todos los emparedados y amburguesas del mun…

Un segundo ¿qué? ¿Ella acababa de decir que ella se… se había…?

¡Oh, caracoles pintos!

Lo dijo. ¿lo dijo? ¿no es así? Sí, es cierto. ¿Pero en serio lo dijo?

Ella dijo que se había enamorado de él. No dijo que lo amaba, como a un amigo o a un hermano o algo por el estilo. Dijo que se había enamorado locamente de él.

Su mente dejó de funcionar en ese momento. ¿Vilma lo amaba? Pero la castaña no había mostrado ninguna señal de amor hacia él. Claro, no lo había perseguido a todos lados, pero tampoco había actuado distinto… a menos que todas esas miradas que le daba fueran señales de algo. O la vez en que estaba tan preocupada por él que empezó a llamar su nombre sin parar cuando los atacó el fantasma del castillo del pirata Morán. O el hecho de que siempre fuera con él cuando se separaban para buscar pistas y se pusieran a bromear. O cuando se abrazó a él mientras investigaban en el teatro de marionetas. O el hecho de que ambos fueron juntos en el túnel del amor cuando capturaron a Charly el robot encantado en el parque de diversiones. O el hecho de que ambos eran tan cercanos, que ella le había confiado su par extra de anteojos para que lo llevara consigo. O la vez cuando le dejó poner sus manos en sus hombros cuando… oh ¿cómo se le pudo pasar todo eso? Creyó que sólo estaba siendo amigable… nunca imaginó que esa era su forma de demostrar afecto. Oh Vilma, ella era tan… tan… tan ella.

Shaggy sabía que eso no tenía sentido, pero era la única forma de describirla que podía hacerle justicia. Ningún adjetivo que había pensado le alcanzaba.

Linda, dulce, adorable, sarcástica, preciosa, celestial, graciosa, sexi, ardiente, fuerte, ingeniosa, voluntariosa, terca, hermosa. Una combinación única y genial de todas estas cosas que la ponían en un nivel totalmente distinto a todas las demás chicas. simplemente, Vilma era tan…

Ella.

Shaggy se encontró escuchando que alguien repetía y repetía su nombre una y otra vez, notando pronto que no era otra sino Vilma. La quinceañera había notado que él no estaba oyendo nada de lo que ella decía, y estaba tratando de captar otra vez su atención.

"¿Shaggy? ¿Shaggy? ¿estás… estás bien?"

Él la miró, y una idea se formó en su mente. Sonrió, causando que una expresión de sorpresa apareciera en aquel rostro angelical. Estiró una mano para acariciar su mejilla, ganando un suave suspiro de satisfacción de la chica abrazada a él. Deslizó suavemente sus dedos elegantes por su delicado y pequeño rostro, hasta tocar el borde de su diminuta orejita, rozando el brazo de sus anteojos antes de hacer la cosa más valiente que se había hecho nunca:

Se acercó a la castaña y la besó, atrayendo un poquito su cabeza hacia la suya para que ella pudiera besarlo mejor. Fue un beso ardiente, dulce, lento y bastante profundo, que pareció no tener fin. Los dos se separaron muchas veces, pero sólo para tomar un poquito de aire, antes de volver a sumergirse en los labios del otro, Shaggy perdiéndose en el sabor de su boca mientras ella trataba de no separarse de él, y sus corazones y almas se encontraban, esta vez, para siempre. Y un único pensamiento pasaba por la mente de Shaggy, una y otra vez, cual ave que ha escapado finalmente de su jaula y desea gritarle al mundo su tan ansiada libertad:

Te amo te amo te amo te amo oh Dios te amo te amo te amo tanto que tengo miedo pero aún así te amo y siempre te amaré hasta el día en que muera te amo te amo te amo te amo incluso si algún día no me correspondieras te amo te amaré sin importar si estamos lejos o cerca no importará mientras estés conmigo por el resto de la eternidad te amo te amo te amo tanto y no importa lo que suceda puedes contar con que nunca dejaré de amarte porque simplemente ya no puedo negar que te amo. ¡Te amo Vilma Dinkley, te amo y no dejaré de amarte nunca!

Mientras sus respiraciones se confundían, él supo que había murmurado esas palabras contra sus labios, y que ella lo había escuchado y también le había jurado su amor entre besos sinceros y apasionados. Y supo que ellos estaban destinados a estar juntos para siempre, y que ella también lo sabía. Y supo que Vilma estaba llorando, lágrimas de felicidad caían en su rostro y se confundían con las de él, pues los dos lloraban y reían al mismo tiempo, con sus labios todavía unidos mientras una explosión de felicidad giraba y giraba formando un círculo de fuego de amor en su interior y en sus vidas y en el palpitar de sus corazones. Nada parecía importar mas que el hecho de que, por primera vez en sus vidas, ambos habían encontrado el puro, verdadero, auténtico amor. Aquel que se crea entre dos y nace de lo ondo de nuestro ser, aquel que atraviesa los caminos con dificultad y siempre evoluciona; pero nunca, nunca se destruye.

Aquel día, dos almas gemelas iniciarían un viaje juntas. Tendrían problemas; las circunstancias les darían la pelea… pero jamás los separarían. Sobrevivirían a todo y a todos, y permanecerían unidos sin importar lo que pase.

Mientras dejaban de besarse, sonrisas puras iluminaban sus rostros que se miraban amorosamente, y cada uno guardó en su corazón el recuerdo infinito de este momento divinamente perfecto: Ella guardó el recuerdo de sus leoninos ojos de oro, brillantes por las lágrimas que corrían por su delicada piel como ríos de agua cristalina, resplandeciendo de amor y esperanza. Y él guardó el recuerdo de su olor, esa mezcla única que emanaba de su cuerpo y de su piel, aquel aroma tan especial que ninguna otra chica en el mundo podía repetir, el olor sin el cual Vilma no sería Vilma y que le sentaba tan bien.

"¿Shaggy?"

"¿Hmmm?"…

"Te amo."

"Yo también te amo."

Y los dos se sonrieron el uno al otro, incapaces de detenerse.

Y es que cuando tú encuentras el amor de tu vida, nunca quieres dejar de sonreír.

Y cuando tú seas tan feliz como lo son ellos, descubrirás que nunca tendrás que detenerte. Nunca.

* * *

A/N: ¡AWWWWWWW! ¡ATRÉVANSE A DECIRME QUE ESTOS DOS NO SON LA PAREJA MÁS TIERNA DEL MUNDO!

Por eso me gusta tanto escribir sobre Shaggy y Vilma: tienen tanto que enseñarnos, sus defectos e inseguridades son tan reales que cualquiera puede identificarse. Y me alegra que, luego de tantos obstáculos, Mitch Watson confirmó que Shaggy y Vilma acabaron juntos al final de Scooby-Doo! Misterios S.A. ¡Gracias chicos!

Ahora ven que cuando quiero, yo vuelvo con fuerza. Publico esto porque voy a tardar en actualizar la novela que Oscar y yo estamos escribiendo pero tranquilos, tenemos más para ustedes, tengan paciencia.

Ahora ¿sería mucho pedir un review? vamos, me quedé hasta tarde por traerles esta historia y me costó hacerla… es que cuando escribo me tardo un siglo porque tengo que meterme en la mente de los personajes y todo… lo único que pido son comentarios. Vamos… díganme qué les pareció, qué partes les gustaron más y cuáles no, qué pensaron del principio y final de esta historia, críticas y consejos… todo lo que quieran!

Los reviews me animan a publicar más así que ya saben qué hacer ¡COMENTEN! Y gracias por leer.

Joe


End file.
